Dies Irae
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Os dias da Ira estão chegando. OC. Deathfic.


_Dies Irae é o dia da Ira, quando chegará o tempo do julgamento final. Um hino litúrgico famoso, imortalizado pela música de Mozart. Meio estragada pelo maldito (spoiler) do maldito Pein. _

**Dies Irae**

Sayaka era uma menina comum.

Não tão comum ao ponto de não ser notada, tinha lá alguns amigos e até mesmo um menino que a achava bonita.

Mas era mais do que evidente que ela jamais diria que o achava bonito também.

Vivia em uma pequena casa, sem nada de especial. Verdade seja dita, era uma casinha muito pequena, mas havia uma floreira logo embaixo de sua janela, cujas pequenas flores vermelhas desabrochavam toda primavera, sem falta.

A chaminé era estreita demais para que o papai Noel passasse, ou ao menos era o que dizia sua mãe. Mas ela não reclamava, afinal, uma chaminé estreita era mais fácil de limpar. As janelas eram bem feitas, afinal de contas, o pai da menina era um carpinteiro habilidoso.

E isso era um consolo enorme dos dias gelados de inverno, janelas firmes e uma chaminé estreita.

No seu quarto havia um tapete azul da cor do céu, grosso e peludo, quase como se fosse um daqueles bichinhos que volta e meia apareciam nas histórias que sua avó contava. Era verdade que uma das franjas do lado direito (sim, do lado direito) estava faltando, e que havia uma mancha de giz de cera muito persistente no mesmo canto, mas ela gostava do tapete.

Até um dia, há algum tempo, quando sua prima disse que tapetes azuis não combinavam com quartos de meninas e Sayaka resolveu guardar o tapete no armário. Sentia-se irritada consigo mesma por não ter visto o óbvio há tanto tempo.

Tapetes azuis não combinavam com quartos de meninas.

Eventualmente, ela esqueceu do tapete. Sua mãe o jogou fora quando descobriu que um ratinho havia roído boa parte do lindo colorido azul.

Tempos depois, presenciou o enterro do Sandaime Hokage. Foi triste, é verdade, mas ele já estava velhinho, era natural que isso acontecesse.

Ela chorou um pouco, mais pelo fato de ver sua mãe e seu pai chorando também. Era uma coisa triste, a morte.

O menino que a achava bonita tentou chamá-la para conversar, depois do funeral. Mas ela não se sentiu disposta.

Horas mais tarde, ficou sabendo que sua prima havia sido uma das vítimas dos ninjas de Suna. Chorou de verdade, choro de dor e, porque não, de revolta.

Também naquela noite, um ratinho foi encurralado e morto pelo pai de Sayaka na cozinha. Alguém que tivesse prestado atenção, teria visto que os bigodes do ratinho eram azuis, mas isso não fez diferença nenhuma.

Também não o faz agora.

E depois, muito depois, correu a notícia de que haviam encontrado uma nova Hokage! Sim, uma mulher!

Isso despertou o interesse de Sayaka, e era uma pena que já tinha idade demais para entrar para a academia ninja. Talvez ela, algum dia, ela se tornaria uma boa Hokage. E assinaria todos aqueles papéis importantes, e também falaria com os príncipes de todos os lugares do mundo. Mas apenas dos lugares importantes, claro.

Assistiram a cerimônia da coroação com entusiasmo, afinal, todos se sentiam felizes. Muito diferente do funeral do Terceiro. Lembrava um nascimento, de alguma maneira.

E ficou sabendo que um menino havia saído da vila de Konoha, para virar um bandido, um ladrão ou alguma coisa do tipo. Teve uma menina que disse que ele era muito bonito, e Sayaka quase ficou com vontade de saber como ele era, antes de esquecê-lo e ir brincar com suas amigas.

Era uma vida atarefada, oras! Ninguém podia lembrar de tudo.

E isso também incluía a hora de voltar para casa. Sayaka levou algumas palmadas e chorou até dormir, chateada, brava, manhosa e todas aquelas coisas que as crianças acham que devem demonstrar quando acham que seus pais, que são tudo, menos justos ou sensatos, estão errados.

Na manhã seguinte, esqueceu da raiva e voltou a falar com seus pais, embora volta e meia lembrasse que deveria estar irritada e respondesse com a voz mais baixa, ou de alguma maneira que, sabe-se lá como, pudesse demonstrar o quanto eles estavam errados.

Eram uns bobos.

Menos bobos do que aquele menino loiro maluco que quase a derrubou quando ela saía do Ichiraku. Ainda bem que levaram ele embora da vila.

Passaram-se alguns meses até que Sayaka percebesse que havia algo errado com as flores debaixo de sua janela. Estavam murchas e quase não haviam botões.

Acabou exagerando na água e no adubo e as lindas flores vermelhas, que se encontram em qualquer lugar hoje em dia, se perderam. O regador amarelo, presente de sua avó, foi atirado com toda a força para longe, para que fosse esquecido para sempre e que nunca mais fosse usado.

Ela não esqueceu do regador tão fácil.

No dia seguinte, bateram em sua porta e quando abriu, lá estava uma única flor azul sobre o tapete da entrada. As lágrimas afloraram e ela se viu forçada a perder metade da tarde procurando o regador amarelo, que por sorte, não havia trincado, enchê-lo de água e deixar que a flor azul criasse raízes antes de transplantá-la para seu jardim de flores vermelhas.

Demorou mais de uma semana para fazer isso. E outra ainda para dar um beijo na bochecha de Kenichi, que gostava dela há tanto tempo e que agora desconfiava que fosse retribuído, e agradecê-lo pela flor.

E foi meio chocante descobrir que, na manhã seguinte, seu tapete estava atulhado de flores azuis.

Os anos passaram rápido e ela esqueceu um pouco de brincar. Pudera, o jardim de flores azuis nunca estivera tão florido.

E um dia, antes que o menino que agora era um bandido voltasse para Konoha, nem as janelas, nem a chaminé, nem o seu lindo jardim de flores azuis e nem mesmo a última franja azul do tapete, esquecida há tanto tempo e nem mesmo o valente Kenichi que um dia iria se casar com ela, resistiram à chegada de Pein.

Mas então houve um estrondo, ouviu-se um grito e não houve tempo para mais nada.

E talvez Sayaka não tenha sido uma menina tão comum assim.

Mas não há mais tempo, apenas remorso, dor e ira. Ira que é azul doentio, e vermelho sangrento e amarelo pálido como a morte. Ira que incendeia o mundo e que destrói tudo em seu rastro e que corrompe as almas puras e que os transforma em monstros sem coração.

Ira que transforma tudo em dor e sofrimento e que nunca vai deixar de existir. E ira que não é um bom começo para histórias, mas que é o final para muitas que nunca seriam contadas.

_Meio que me inspirei no estilo do mestre Yasunari Kawabata, que escreve de uma maneira infinitamente superior a minha. Tentei manter o tema original em off e brincar de sinestesia com os leitores. _

_Leiam "Contos da Palma da Mão". É mais do que surreal. _


End file.
